


And Then Came You

by LunarAsylum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoning home, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Confused Castiel, Confused Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sacrifice, Scheming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarAsylum/pseuds/LunarAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you break an angel's heart? What happens when said angel sacrificed everything he knew just to gain what he thought would be happiness? You try to piece it back together with your trembling fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then Came You

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I got angsty. Really, really angsty. I read this fanfiction that literally broke my heart like I was the character in it, and well. *sings* "WHAT IS LOVE, BABY DON'T HURT ME. DON'T HURT ME. NO MORE." 
> 
> So this happened. 
> 
> Enjoy~ <3

“Have you ever been in love?”

 

Matching azure eyes met and exchanged a silent conversation before words joined them.

 

“I would like to think I have.”

 

“So you're not in love now?”

 

“No, I am not,” replied the girl, her shoulder length brown hair mousy and wavy. Her eyes looked to be in a constant state of surprise, and the blueness of them contrasted the tanned skin that surrounded them. A flush punctuated her cheeks, giving her color, and her lips were pursed as if she were mad.

 

There was an awkward silence exchanged between her and the man sitting opposite her. She still couldn't understand where this conversation was going. He had been asking her about love and whether she'd felt it, and so many things regarding the emotion, she wasn't sure he could ask anything else. So, she decided to ask him.

 

“Have _you_ ever been in love?”

 

“I'd like to think I have,” came his response, his full lips closing around the answer she had given him. She licked her lips in aggravation. What was the point of this? She didn't realize she'd asked the question aloud until she received an answer.

 

“Because I'm trying to figure myself out.”

 

“And that involves love how?” she asked him, her eyes squinting in confusion. This made her look normal.

 

“Because I think I am in love.”

 

“With who?”

 

That didn't receive an immediate reaction, but instead the slow build of several facial expressions mirroring happiness, surprise and anguish all into one look. It was confusing, yet again. She had spent so long try to understand the man opposite her, but in her efforts, she felt she had only furthered herself from her understanding.

 

“A human.”

 

She had no idea how to respond to that. There had been stories of angels falling in love with humans and forsaking themselves as what they were for in order to be with their loved ones. However, she never would've anticipated that he would be one of them.

 

“Hannah.”

 

She looked up at her name, meeting twins for eyes, and she didn't know why, but she felt nervous and anxious.

 

“He is a marvelous person.”

 

“You're in love with a man?” she asked him, bewildered by the fact.

 

“I believe so, yes. He knows what I am, and he accepts me,” came his voice again, repeating the pronouns which served as a punch to the gut each time. It would take her years to understand why she had felt so betrayed and insulted by his reveal. 

 

“You've told a human that you're an angel.”

 

It wasn't a question, but a statement. A reiteration of the words that were hurting her in ways she had never felt before. Feeling was difficult, and she would never comprehend how humans, how  _he_ had survived it. 

 

“He's a hunter, and already knew of the supernatural. I figured letting him know our kind exists was something he would find out sooner or later.”

 

“Castiel, that's a dangerous thing to do.”

 

“Why? It isn't like he can kill us,” Castiel responded hastily. His defensiveness only served to aggravate her more.

 

“But vulnerability is a path that leads to it,” she said calmly, though her hands were shaking on her knees. Whether it was rage or anxiety, she didn't know.

 

“Are you implying that he would kill me once I let him close?”

 

“I'm simply saying you should be cautious, Castiel. Humans are dangerous,” she said.

 

“So are demons. So are _we_.”

 

Silence.

 

His eyes were calculating, but shining with hope as he looked Hannah over. She couldn't place her finger on the name of his expression, but to her it almost seemed crazed.

 

“You're telling me to be cautious. Does this mean you will let me go to him?” he asked after a few moments, taking her back.

 

“You're asking my permission, yet you're my superior?”

 

“I am not asking anyone's permission, Hannah. I am simply wondering if I will have a difficult or easy leave,” he said, his eyes suddenly fierce and determined. It was a look she had often admired on him. He had always seemed so confident and superior, but never arrogant. It was what made him an amazing leader.

 

“Do you even known if this human will take you?”

 

“I do. We talked about this before I came to speak with you. You are my second in command and taking my leave would promote you. I want to reassure myself that you were ready for the task,” he said simply, as if this were a matter of fact. Nothing that was stable before felt stable now.

 

It felt as if the security beneath her feet had been pulled from under her like a rug. She felt as if she were teetering on the edge of balance, and a little wrong could tip her over completely. Her head felt light, and her vision was swimming slightly.

 

“It is your choice what you do now, Castiel. It is obvious you made it before you came here, so there is no need to have this conversation,” she said before standing. “I bid you farewell, Castiel.”

 

With a flutter of wings, she was gone, and he was alone in the small shack of a room. His own head was cluttered with thoughts of Heaven and of Dean. He was sacrificing everything for Dean, and while the Winchester knew so, it was still a hard and heavy thing to do. His chest felt full and empty at the same time, making it difficult to breath in his vessel. It took him several moments to reach a point of sanity, his world calming and slowing down enough for him to focus on Dean's thoughts and location.

 

Within an instant, he was there, the wind gusts of his wings rustling his surroundings. It took Dean a moment before he swiveled around, having grown used to Castiel arriving silently and suddenly.

 

“Hey, Cas, what's up?” he said, garnering the attention of Sam and Bobby as well. They looked a little more surprised than Dean did, but they didn't have him appear behind them suddenly.

 

“I left my post in Heaven,” he said simply, his eyes focused on Dean.

 

“W—Wait, what? Why would you do that?” the older Winchester asked, baffled by the sudden announcement.

 

“I don't care to be called back and forth between here and there, when I'd much rather be here on Earth. I can do far more good down here than I can from up there,” he stated, azure gaze still fixated on the brunette in front of him.

 

The exchange of confusion went around the room and returned to Dean who spoke after several moments of silence.

 

“So you're what? Gunna become a hunter?”

 

“I don't know. I figure that perhaps I could lend you my knowledge on what you don't know already. It might come in assistance on cases,” Castiel replied, his gaze finally shifting away from Dean.

 

“You've had a sudden increase in demon activity, right?”

 

Sam blinked for a moment, before looking over at Bobby who confirmed.

 

“You could say that. It's more like an explosion of it,” he said, rustling through a few papers, his eyes scanning them quickly.

 

“If you'd like, I can go over the various activities in these towns and perhaps find an explanation,” he said, and Bobby's face melted into one of semi-relief.

 

“That would be a great help. I can't connect anything goin' on here,” he said, and Castiel offered him a smile. Behind him, Dean exchanged glances with his brother, completely perplexed by the sudden appearance of Castiel who now wanted to remain on Earth.

 

'What the hell is this about?' he mouthed to his brother, who offered him a shrug as his best answer. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to his laptop, still scanning various news articles for anything that might be a case.

 

Things carried on normally for the most part in the house that day, but things were about to change more than having an extra body around.

 


End file.
